


Congratulations!

by VirusZeref



Series: Hamilton AU [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Hamilton AU, Hurt Wally, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I literally wrote this in a day, M/M, Poor Wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Roy gives Dick what he deserves when the Nightwing betrayed Wally





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the animation created by @avenorie made on YouTube. Check it out!

“Dick?”

The Nightwing turned and his eyes brighten. At the door stood Red Arrow, one of his best friends. He gestured at the other male and walked briskly over to Roy. 

“Roy!”

Roy smiled and embraced the younger male into a hug, “Hello Dick~” he practically sang out. There were a few moments of comfortable silence before the Red Arrow tighten his grip on Dick and said, 

“Congratulations”

Dick’s eyes shot open instantly confused, “W-What?” Roy pushed Dick off him and glared at him with almost untamed fury. The Nightwing’s face paled, what did he do? Was it a failed mission? Or…...the affair?

“You have invented a new kind of stupid Dick” Roy spat pacing around the other’s room. “A ‘damage you can never undo’ kind of stupid. An open ‘all the cages in zoo’ kind of stupid. ‘Truly you didn’t think this through’ kind of stupid” the redhead continued, clenching and unclenching his fist.

The other male stared at the Red Arrow with confusion, “What are you talking about? Is this about a failed mission with Young Justice because I can assure you that-”

Roy shot him a glare and Dick shut his mouth, “Let’s review shall we?” The redhead started walking around the Nightwing with disgust in his eyes. “Bart Allen was stating what could have possibly been a rumor that maybe no..only two people knew about and you decided to refuted it by sharing an affair that no one in the group has accused you of. Hell even, M’gann didn’t know about it given the many times you have let her read your thoughts!”

Dick just looked at the ground, his eyes averted to the side, ashamed. He looked at up and saw Roy in front of him. 

“I-”  
“You so scared about what everyone will say about your current relationship huh?” Roy began pacing around the Nightwing again. “I and everyone told you to rest, you refused to. Ha...you don’t have to worry about enemies Dick because you know why? You are the only enemy you always lose to”.

The redhead paused taking a breath from his rant before continuing again, “You want to why some of the members of Young Justice can do what they want because they ignore schoolyard talk and don’t create holes that they can’t remove themselves from. So yeah, congratulations Dick!”

“Roy.I can explain-”

“You put yourself in a shitty place, congratulations!”

“...It was a just a response!”

Roy frozen and turned away, “Just a response huh?” The redhead says nothing for a while leaving the Nightwing to stand there in silent. He then walked to the window, placing his hands on the window sill.

“You want to know why I’m back after everything that has happened?” Roy spoke softly. Dick frowned before he himself spoke, “I thought you wanted to….well..hang out with m-”

Roy gripped the window sill tightly, “I’m not here for you...I’m here for Wally”

The Nightwing froze, his heart beating fast from nervousness. He fidgeted in place, his brain instantly finding different ways to escape if things got bad. Then he heard Roy chuckled darkly, “You really thought I didn’t hear or even had an idea of what had happened? You’re a fool, Dick...I know Wally..more than you. I was the first ‘sidekick’ that he met before he even meet you and Batman”

The redhead turned to face the other male, his hands propped on the window sill. “I know Wally like I know myself..I don’t even think you would find anyone as trusting or as kind”

Roy chuckled again, glimmers of tears form in his eyes, “...It seems like only a million years Wally told me ‘this one is mine, Roy. I want to be with Rob...I-I love him very much’. He...He didn’t know that I loved him..and you too…”

Dick opened his mouth to comfort the Red Arrow, but the redhead spoke again. “So I didn’t say anything, I didn’t confess, I stood by watching you and Wally…...you want to know why?!”

Roy’s face with red with fury as he yelled, “WALLY’S HAPPINESS IS WORTH MORE THAN MY OWN. I PROMISED MYSELF HE WILL ALWAYS BE HAPPY SO RICHARD GRAYSON YOU NEED TO FIX WHAT YOU HAVE DONE”. The redhead stomped over to the Nightwing and pulled the other male’s shirt so that Dick was nose to nose with Roy. 

“Wally is the best thing you will ever get, he deserves more than this” Roy hissed at Dick. Dick gulped and nodded frantically scared. Roy pushed the other male forcefully causing the Nightwing to stumble back. Roy turned his back to Dick, his fists at his side.

“Don’t EVER forget you were blessed with the funniest, brightest person Dick” the redhead spat out with a quiet sob. He felt tears run down his face as he spoke again, “..And to think I loved you..”

Dick looked at the ground with shame again. He didn’t notice the Red Arrow walking towards him with fist tightly clenched. He did however notice and felt the solid punch to the nose Roy just given him. The Nightwing fell to the ground and instantly his hand went to his nose which was beginning to swell and bleed. He looked up at Roy whimpered, the redhead had tears running down his face and his fists unclenched. 

“You don’t deserve Wally..” Roy said as he made his way towards Dick’s door. He paused and turned to the male on the floor. 

“Congratulations”


End file.
